Semiconductor light emitting device includes electrodes on the surface of semiconductor layers. A semiconductor light emitting device emits light by passing a current through these electrodes. For use of lighting equipments and the like, a relatively large light emitting device is desired. Therefore, a semiconductor light emitting device, wherein a fine wire electrode is added extending from a pad electrode along the surface of the semiconductor layer, can be considered. Also, a semiconductor light emitting device wherein a metal electrode layer is applied to all light emitting surfaces, and nanometer (nm) scale micro apertures are formed on the metal electrode layer can be considered. In these semiconductor light emitting devices, further uniformity of brightness is required.